Kitai Gaiden : Le Minerais
by Doraneko
Summary: Douze adolescents. Amitié, haine, naïveté... Du potentiel à l'état brut, sans une seule once d'expérience. Un gâchis sans nom. Soudain harassé, le jõnin se demanda ce que serait son monde aujourd'hui si Sarutobi-sama n'était pas mort cette nuit-là.


**Disclaimers** : Le monde de Naruto, ses personnages originaux et leurs capacités appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais je rajouterais des tas de nouveaux trucs, rien que pour vos beaux yeux - j'suis pas gentille ? ^^

**Genre** : Action, amitié, psychologie...

**Romance** : Ceci est le premier tom d'un trilogie. Je ne vais quand même pas vous servir les couples en entrée. Mais le dessert sera succulent, vous verrez.

**Avertissements** : Nombreux spoils tout au long de l'histoire. La vérité est crue, comme ne manque pas de nous le rappeler à chaque fois miss White Damon.

**Indications** : Un "petit" lexique se trouvera à la fin de chaque chapitre, pour que tout le monde puisque comprendre de quoi il s'agit quand j'utilise des termes assez avancés dans le monde des ninjas. De plus, ceci est le premier tome d'une trilogie que je compte bien mener à terme. Soyez assurés que je m'y inverstirais le mieux du monde. En revanche, ne vous attendez pas des publications rapides, je prends mon temps pour pouvoir vous livrer de la qualité.

Les reviews font toujours énormément plaisir, vous savez ? Surtout si les critiques sont maxi-constructive. =)

_~o~O~o~_

**Prologue : Et ainsi l'Histoire se joua...**

_~o~O~o~_

Dans le silence qui suivait invariablement la moindre des batailles, cette sorte d'aphasie lourde et terrible qui semblait pourtant contenir tous les échos du monde, le troisième Hokage se rendit compte que l'odeur des corps, du sang et de la mort commençait à gagner ses narines. Dans son dos, les deux shinobis qui l'avaient suivi semblaient plongés dans une sorte de catalepsie presque totale, leurs pupilles dilatées à l'extrême fixant les corps sans vie de celui qui fut leur chef et de sa femme volontaire aux cheveux de sang. La barrière de protection et le Démon furieux avaient disparu. À présent, seule la respiration régulière d'un nouveau-né était perceptible, un orphelin de plus mais au destin indéniablement différent de celui des autres. Le vieux guerrier ne se sentait plus même capable de relâcher son souffle. Tout était allé si vite...

Ils étaient passé bien trop près de la catastrophe.

Enfin, il prit sur lui de détendre ses muscles encore crispés par l'urgence et l'imminence du danger. Sa respiration se libéra doucement et rapporta à nouveau de l'oxygène à ses poumons. Agile, le bâton d'Adamantium tournoya d'abord doucement, puis follement, libérant son pouvoir...

...pour aller fracasser le crâne de l'un des guerriers qui l'accompagnaient.

Si celui-ci, porteur du dôjutsu des Hyûga, vit très probablement venir le coup, la stupéfaction et le déni furent sans doute les éléments qui l'empêchèrent de réagir et de sauver sa vie. Les débris d'os de cervelle éclaboussèrent son compagnon, qui regardait la scène sans pouvoir réagir, pétrifié d'incompréhension et d'horreur.

« Ho...Hokage-sama, balbutia-t-il. »

Mais un nouveau coup le réduisit au silence, ponctuant sa supplique d'un craquement d'os. L'agresseur reporta son regard sur la plaine déserte sans accorder plus d'intérêt au corps pris de convulsions de son subalterne à l'agonie. À ce moment, l'arme changea pour se métamorphoser en un primate géant, un vieux guerrier-singe lui aussi prit au dépourvu.

« Sarutobi ! Qu'est-ce qui te pr... »

D'une incantation, son maître le renvoya dans sa dimension. Puis il sorti un kunai de l'étui attaché à sa jambe droite et en dirigea la lame vers lui. Mais son geste se suspendit au niveau de son diaphragme.

« _Que... Que m'arrive-t-il ?_ »

La pression sur son bras augmenta et l'arme poursuivit sa montée. Néanmoins, celle-ci était beaucoup plus lente et ralentissait souvent, comme si plusieurs forces luttaient pour des désirs opposés.

« _Qu'ai-je fais ?_ »

Le kunai arriva à hauteur de son estomac, puis de son torse. Mais parvenu là, les capacités du guerrier couplées à l'opiniâtreté primaire de l'instinct de survie firent la lumière dans l'esprit du ninja. Ceci fait, ce dernier parvint à éloigner la lame de quelques centimètres avant de mobiliser toute sa détermination pour la repousser davantage. Mais constatant le danger, son adversaire jusque-là sournoisement caché apparut devant lui et lorsque le Hokage leva les yeux, ce fut pour croiser un iris rouge sang cerclé de noir là où les bandages avaient été retirés.

« Toi ! articula-t-il difficilement. Je... Ce n'est pas... le moment !

– Bien au contraire, Hiruzen : mon temps est venu et celui des Senju est révolu. Sache que je ne laisserais plus jamais des faiblards à la tête de notre village. »

Le vieil homme lutta jusqu'à la dernière seconde pour sauver ce qui lui était plus précieux que tout, mais le Sharingan vainquit et l'un des shinobi les plus puissants de ce monde, rongé par l'impuissance et le désespoir, s'enfonça une lame dans le cœur.

Ainsi cette nuit du dix octobre vit-elle l'Histoire irrémédiablement basculer.

_~o~O~o~_

_~o~O~o~O~o~__O~o~_

_~o~O~o~_

L'enfant courait. Très vite. Très loin. Elle avait l'impression d'être à peine partie, de ne pas être encore assez éloignée ni assez rapide. Pourtant, sa bouche ouverte aspirait de grandes goulées d'air et ses pieds nus battaient la terre au rythme haché de ses enjambées. Mais l'horrible sentiment que ce qu'elle cherchait à fuir était juste derrière elle la poussait constamment à accélérer sa course. Elle sentait presque leur présence dans son dos, leurs mains effleurant son T-shirt, leur souffle sur son oreille. Alors, pour tenter de les semer, elle bifurquait à un endroit, puis à un autre, sans avoir la moindre idée d'où elle allait, mais avec en tête que quelque soit le chemin qu'elle prendrait, il la conduirait dans un endroit où elle serait en sécurité. N'importe lequel, pourvu qu'elle demeure introuvable.

Sous un ciel déchaîné qui inondait la terre et dont le fracas des colères emplissait tout son être, les silhouettes spectrales des immeubles se fondaient dans l'opacité de la nuit et les visages sévères des précédents Hokage, dont le cinquième ornait la montagne depuis maintenant six ans, étaient à peine visibles. Elle avait depuis longtemps quitté les rues éclairées de réverbères. Trop risqué, ils pourraient la voir. _Ils_… Elle n'avait pas compris. Ne comprenait pas. Niait ce qu'elle avait vu de toutes ses forces, mais dans son affolement, elle oubliait tous les exercices mentaux qu'on lui avait enseignés. Cependant elle était sûre, sûre que c'était impossible. Jamais son village n'aurait fait une telle chose. Les feuilles qu'elle avait vues gravées n'étaient rien, rien de plus qu'un tour de son esprit affolé. Une tromperie d'ennemis. Elle ne devait pas penser. Juste courir.

Elle n'avait pas sa barrette. Oubliée ? Perdue ? Arrachée ? De toute manière, elle ne s'arrêterait pas ni ne retournerait la chercher. Ses courts cheveux blonds rebondissaient de part et d'autre de son visage et formaient un cadre spectral à ses yeux noyés d'effroi. Tout en elle en cet instant était mélodie, atroce harmonie de peur et d'horreur calquée sur le tempo des battements de son cœur crispé. Dans sa tête, les cris se mélangeaient aux couleurs vives et à la détresse de son âme d'enfant. Où était-il ? Où étaient-ils tous ? Pourquoi courait-elle seule, ne la rattrapaient-ils pas ? Ils s'en étaient sortis ? Ils la retrouveraient ? Ils la…

Sans prévenir, son pied glissa dans une flaque de boue et elle s'écrasa lourdement au sol. La douleur à ses genoux découverts devint vive et son pyjama déjà saturé d'eau lui sembla peser des tonnes, mais la panique la poussa à se relever et à repartir, aussi vite que son corps épuisé le lui permettait, sans même essuyer son menton écorché. Elle ignorait combien de temps il s'était écoulé depuis que sa mère l'avait tirée du lit en hâte, au beau milieu de la nuit qui ne finissait pas. Les dernières choses qui lui restaient de cette femme qui l'avait tant aimée, de cette famille qui l'avait encouragée, protégée et élevée, étaient un chaos fou, un gouffre sans fin, une terreur innommable et ces dernières phrases jetées à la va-vite, par des voix jeunes, mûres, associées à des visages de femmes et d'hommes, et qui la poussaient à courir, encore, toujours, sans jamais s'arrêter…

« Nous protégerons ta retraite ! »

« Pars vite, ne te retourne pas ! »

« Reste cachée si tu veux vivre ! Accroche-toi à la vie, ne fais confiance à personne ! »

« Un jour, tu conduiras notre clan ! »

« Fuis, cousine ! Fuis ! »

« Cours, mon ange… »

« Vis, ma fille, et deviens forte. Demain, c'est à travers toi que nous vivrons pour combattre le fléau. »

Et elle courait, oh oui elle courait, de toutes ses forces dans l'espace étriqué des venelles, labyrinthe fantomatique dont on l'avait toujours défiée, infini monde parallèle à son existence abjurée qui lui apparaissait cependant meilleur que ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Ces injonctions du passé encore fraîches dans sa mémoire rebondissaient contre les parois de son esprit et de son cœur. Encore une fois, elle trébucha mais, emportée par sa vitesse, réussit de justesse à se reprendre et à repartir. Même la douleur lancinante figée sous ses côtes ne l'arrêtait pas, pas plus que les protestations douloureuses de son corps trop sollicité. Elle détalait comme un lapin en fuite devant une meute de chiens, et dans son esprit d'enfant, leurs crocs luisants n'attendaient qu'un moment de faiblesse ou d'inattention de sa part pour mordre ses talons et déchirer sa chair, comme ils l'avaient fait pour sa famille - non, sa famille _vivrait_, ils étaient forts et unis, rien ne pouvait les vaincre ! Ses poings contractés tremblaient de peur et de rage, les mêmes que celles qui lui tordaient les entrailles. Le raz-de-marée d'émotions flouées par la peur menaçait de reprendre le dessus. Déjà, il lui semblait que son élan diminuait et que la rue devenait sinueuse. Mais elle devrait être loin lorsque cela arriverait. Elle devait tenir bon. Coûte que coûte.

À une nouvelle bifurcation cependant, ses forces la trahirent et ses genoux se dérobèrent sous elle sans que son cerveau ait pu en identifier la cause. Mais cette fois-ci, sa tête heurta violemment le mur de bois dur d'une maison adjacente et le choc l'étourdit, donnant naissance à des myriades de lumières vives derrière ses yeux et à la perturbante sensation de flotter dans l'espace, sans aucun appui solide. Hagarde, elle ne se sentit pas chuter au sol et y rester allongée, tel un pantin désarticulé. Elle laissa à sa conscience le temps de se stabiliser mais, une fois que cela fut fait, ne bougea pas d'un cil. Ainsi étendue sur le côté et outre la douleur sourde qui pulsait sur sa tempe, il lui sembla soudain que le monde était différent. Les gouttes étroites piquaient son corps comme de multiples aiguilles aux pointes émoussées. Une de ses mèches était plaquée sur son œil droit et un goût de terre corrodait le bout de sa langue, en rajoutant dans cette impression d'irréalité. Le monde était différent.

Un coin de sa lèvre tressauta, en même temps qu'un sentiment d'irrévocabilité gagnait son esprit engourdi. Elle avait mal. Elle avait froid. Elle était seule.

Définitivement seule.

Alors tout cet amalgame d'émotions violentes eut raison d'elle et brisa la digue qui le maintenait sous contrôle. Les premiers sanglots furent les plus pénibles, mais ils ne firent qu'ouvrir la voie à ceux qui suivaient et dans un réflexe de pudeur atrocement précoce pour une enfant de cet âge, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, sur la terre spongieuse d'une ruelle étroite. L'orage noyait ses larmes et ses gémissements dans une litanie qu'elle n'entendait même plus et dont elle se fichait éperdument.

Et lorsqu'une silhouette à forte carrure tendit vers elle une main trapue, elle ne la sentit même pas approcher.

_~o~O~o~_

_~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~_

_~o~O~o~_

Les lumières des réverbères qui bordaient la rue repoussaient l'obscurité de la nuit. Mais même s'ils avaient été éteints, cela n'aurait pas empêché la jeune femme qui regagnait sa demeure de s'orienter en totale confiance. Car outre le fait qu'elle avait passé à Konoha l'ensemble de ses vingt années de vie, ses capacités de combattante étaient suffisamment élevées pour lui permettre de se guider dans cet environnement familier avec assurance.

En repensant à sa soirée, Yuhi Kurenai passa une main dans ses boucles brunes tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un doux sourire. Anko était une véritable amie, une de celles à qui elle pouvait se confier sans arrières pensées et sans crainte de se voir opposer une fausse compassion. La jeune femme était crue, franche et totalement dépourvue de tact, et c'était pour cela qu'elle l'appréciait. Mais c'était également quelqu'un qui voyait beaucoup de choses et dont les arguments faisaient très souvent mouche. Cependant, pour le moment, Kurenai n'était pas certaine qu'Asuma soit l'homme avec qui elle souhaiterait partager son intimité. Certes, il était attentionné, sage, valeureux combattant... et plutôt bel homme, il fallait le reconnaître. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à aller si loin avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas se faire d'illusions et si elle aimait parfois partager sa couche avec un homme pour une simple nuit, elle ne se voyait pas agir ainsi avec lui. Ce serait tout ou rien. Et elle n'était pas sûre du bon choix pour eux deux.

Coupant court à ses réflexions, la silhouette véloce d'un chat au pelage sombre cracha et traversa la rue à toute vitesse, poursuivie par un chiot qui jappait avec animosité. Mais parvenu au milieu de la voie, l'audacieux poursuivant chancela et se retrouva le museau dans la poussière. Ahuri par un tel renversement de situation, il laissa sa proie filer et regarda de droite et de gauche, comme perturbé par son environnement. Toute cogitation envolée, Kurenai fut touchée par cette minuscule boule de poils blancs qui se mit à geindre. Elle continua sa progression dans sa direction et celui-ci focalisa son attention sur elle. À cette distance, elle pouvait distinguer ses petites oreilles tombantes, dont la couleur brune se détachait sur sa tête minuscule, de la taille d'une main d'enfant. Sa truffe noire frémit comme il étudiait son odeur et il émit un long gémissement. Il lui fit de la peine, ce pauvre petit être perdu dans l'opacité des ténèbres, loin de son foyer et de la chaleur des siens. Sa génitrice l'aurait-elle abandonné ?

Une nouvelle lamentation l'émut droit au cœur et elle voulut se pencher vers ce bébé pour lui prodiguer quelque réconfort, à l'image de sa mère absente. Mais son pas s'arrêta peu avant de l'atteindre comme une silhouette chétive, humaine cette fois, déboulait d'une ruelle adjacente. Intriguée, la jeune femme vit avec stupéfaction un gamin vêtu d'un short, d'un anorak bleu et de chaussures de ninja venir s'accroupir devant le canidé en une position particulièrement agressive. Ses jambes à moitié fléchies encadraient le chiot et les ongles de sa main gauche semblaient plantés en terre, tandis que son autre paluche serrait un kunai trop grand à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Tout son corps était tendu, prêt à bondir, mais ce qui marqua le plus Kurenai fut son visage. Ses lèvres retroussées dévoilaient deux rangées de dents anormalement pointues pour un enfant humain et ses yeux exprimaient une sorte de sauvagerie ostensiblement affichée, à l'image des grognements qu'il émettait en permanence et des deux symboles rouges qui marquaient ses joues.

Le message était clair : si elle approchait encore du chiot, le gamin lui sauterait dessus.

Ce qui dérangeait Kurenai n'était pas la perspective d'une attaque, aussi féroce soit-elle. Elle était passée jõnin depuis déjà deux ans et n'avait pas usurpé son statut. Mais elle était très surprise qu'un petit Inuzuka se promène seul dans les rues à cette heure-ci et surtout en ces temps troublés. Il n'avait tout de même pas fait une fugue ? Devait-elle le ramener chez lui ? À l'évidence, il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser l'aborder. Devait-elle alors prévenir Tsume, ou plonger l'enfant dans un genjutsu pour l'endormir ? En agissant ainsi, elle encourait des sanctions, mais avait-elle le choix ?

Brusquement, un autre chien apparut derrière le gamin. Mais celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec les deux enfants qui lui faisaient déjà face. C'était une bête énorme au pelage ébouriffé, qui devait peser près de quatre-vingts kilos de muscles et qui la fixa de son unique œil jaune. La jeune femme en frémit imperceptiblement. Dans ce regard, elle lisait une férocité bestiale plus vive et plus dangereuse qu'un feu de forêt. Une bouffée de panique naquit du plus profond de ses entrailles et menaça de la submerger, mais elle sut garder le contrôle d'elle-même. Lentement, elle fit taire cet instinct de survie qu'elle avait développé durant ses missions et se força à calmer les martèlements de son cœur et à analyser la situation dans son ensemble. Et une chose lui apparut alors clairement.

Quelque soit son regard, la position de la créature n'avait rien de menaçante. Tendue et assurée, oui, mais pas offensive. Comme un garde qui veillait sur ceux qu'on lui avait confiés ou un père sur ses rejetons. Ses sens aussitôt en alerte, elle sonda les environs et put ainsi déceler la présence de plusieurs individus, dont elle n'aurait pu jurer qu'ils étaient tous humains. Kurenai comprit alors ce que l'on attendait d'elle.

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Saurait-elle s'y résoudre ? Les dresseurs de chiens étaient un atout essentiel au village, une force de frappe monstrueusement solide à l'efficacité redoutable. Leur débâcle pourrait bien être celle de Konoha. Cautionnerait-elle la perte d'une quatrième illustre famille ? Se rendrait-elle coupable de trahison et complice de déserteurs ? En aurait-elle le courage... ou la lâcheté ?

Elle se souvenait de Kuromaru, le fidèle compagnon de Tsume, pour les avoir une fois accompagnés dans une mission. Elle se rappelait de la chef de clan, de son caractère brutal et prétentieux, de sa manière d'exiger toujours plus de ceux qui l'accompagnaient, mais aussi de son esprit d'équipe, de sa combativité et de la puissante combinaison qu'elle formait avec son animal. Que celui-ci se trouve là indiquait très clairement que sa maîtresse n'était pas loin. Et au vu des tensions qui sévissaient dans le village depuis huit ans...

Un grondement guttural s'éleva du corps canin. Elle devait faire un choix, et vite. Dans le monde des shinobis, ceux qui hésitaient ne vivaient jamais vieux. Elle regarda la silhouette de Kuromaru qui continuait de la fixer. Elle considéra l'enfant qui grognait et montrait les dents au-dessus du chiot qui partagerait sa vie. Elle songea à Anko, Asuma, et à la décision qu'ils auraient prise.

Alors, doucement, elle quitta la position semi-défensive qu'elle avait adoptée, jambes et bras fléchis pour parer et bondir en cas d'attaque. Et tout en veillant à laisser ses mains vides en évidence, elle recula d'un pas.

Le molosse ne broncha pas.

Elle en fit encore un autre, lentement, et puis un autre, et encore un autre... Et si l'enfant continua de grogner, Kuromaru, lui, étira sa gueule en un long bâillement. Comme s'il ne se passait rien d'anormal, comme s'ils étaient en plein jour et s'apprêtaient à se quitter sans appréhension aucune.

Alors elle se détourna et repartit dans la direction d'où elle était venue, en s'efforçant de garder une attitude normale au cas où on l'observerait. Les muscles détendus, le dos pas trop droit, les mains immobiles et le visage serein... Derrière elle, elle perçut le silence après que le gamin eut cessé de grogner, le couinement rassuré du chiot lorsqu'il eut regagné les bras de son jeune maître, et enfin, l'absence et le vide lorsqu'ils disparurent, en même temps que les présences qu'elle avait perçues alentour.

Mais même lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule, Kurenai ne s'arrêta pas, pas plus qu'elle ne bifurqua ou ne fit demi-tour pour rentrer enfin chez elle. Comme un fantôme, ses pas la guidèrent en direction du bar à saké où elle avait quitté Anko. Avec un peu de chance, la jeune femme s'y trouverait encore.

Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un.

_~o~O~o~_

_~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~_

_~o~O~o~_

Il faisait noir.

La mélopée nocturne, formée par les mille et une sonorités qui prenaient naissance dans la forêt du Feu, s'élevait doucement dans l'atmosphère sèche aux carnations de quiétude. Les astres de la nuit avaient disparu, voracement engloutis par une horde de nuages venus de l'Est. L'air était sec. Le vent ne soufflait pas. La litanie de la nature était incapable de franchir les enceintes qui se dressaient au sein de son habitat.

Il faisait noir.

Bien trop noir sur le village de Konoha, pourtant bien à l'abri derrière ses remparts imposants taillés dans le bois le plus solide de ce monde, traités au ninjutsu et protégés par une barrière invisible surveillée jour et nuit. Bien trop silencieuses étaient les rues en cette heure tardive, que pas une voix n'animait et que pas un félin ne foulait de son pas. Sous les regards impénétrables des cinq visages géants gravés dans la roche, seules quelques ombres aux contours indistincts apparaissaient à un endroit et disparaissaient à un autre, patrouillant les moindres secteurs de la ville, se postant un bref instant sous une fenêtre avant de gagner un toit puis un recoin sombre, tout sens en alerte. Elles filaient solitaires ou en groupes, sans bruit ni odeur, pareilles à des flèches d'obscurité divine. Seul le devoir les guidait. Impitoyable. Rigoureux. Terrible.

Une unité se posa en formation défensive sur l'arête d'un bâtiment et scruta les environs à l'affût du moindre détail suspect. Ni la poubelle sombre débordante de sacs, ni le rat d'égout au pelage couleur de suie ne semblèrent les intéresser puisqu'ils repartirent, souples et silencieux, comme ils étaient venus.

Les détritus se soulevèrent, le rongeur couina en déguerpissant ventre à terre et une silhouette émergea de sous les immondices. Avec des gestes d'une rapidité et d'une précision extrêmes, elle remit le décor en place et s'évanouit à son tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après maints détours et réactions véloces, elle réapparut dans l'ombre d'un grand escalier, séparée d'une portion de sylve par seulement quelques mètres de dalles grises. Aux aguets, l'ombre furtive s'assura qu'elle était bien seule, prépara son élan et s'élança à toute vitesse. Mais la lune se trouva mal avisée et choisit ce moment-là pour percer la croûte obscure, sa forme presque pleine éclairant comme en plein jour les contours masculins moulés par l'uniforme réglementaire des jõnin. Une tignasse argentine chatoya, éclat fugace à travers l'opacité de la nuit, mais ne parvint pas à chasser l'ombre qui recouvrait le visage ainsi surplombé. Seul un œil unique, à l'iris noir comme le plumage d'un corbeau des plaines, aurait pu intriguer un éventuel observateur. Puis le rai disparut, l'obscurité revint et les arbres furent atteints.

Une fois dans la sécurité relative des troncs forts et sous le couvert du feuillage épars, l'homme ne se détendit pas pour autant, mais enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et avança subrepticement, d'une démarche régulière et parfaitement maitrisée qui démentait les troubles qui agitaient son esprit.

Un pas, puis un pas…

Il avait beau n'avoir que vingt ans, il avait connu suffisamment de situations difficiles et de coups du sort pour avoir acquis très tôt une maturité qui en avait déconcerté plus d'un. Il était considéré par ses pairs comme un jõnin d'exception, un des meilleurs combattants de son village qu'il servait aveuglément, bien au-delà de toute considération personnelle, si ce n'était la survie de ses camarades de mission. Mais…

Un pas devant l'autre…

La situation était incertaine. Toujours en équilibre instable, précaire, du genre de celles que le souffle d'un bébé pouvait faire irrémédiablement basculer. La guerre se profilait, toujours plus près, toujours plus menaçante. Ils sortaient à peine d'une victoire arrachée de justesse contre Kiri que les rapports désignaient déjà Suna comme le prochain village qu'ils auraient à combattre. La seule raison pour laquelle Konoha tenait toujours debout était qu'aucun de leurs adversaires ne songerait à forger une alliance avec un autre village, au risque de lui offrir son dos en guise de cible à kunai. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que du temps des précédents Hokage, cela n'aurait jamais marché comme ça. Konoha n'aurait jamais déclenché de conflits s'il y avait eu une autre alternative.

Un pas après l'autre…

Il aimait Konoha. Il aimait son village, c'était d'ailleurs une des seules choses qu'il aimait. Mais que les choses aient changé au point qu'il remette en question son attachement à sa patrie le perturbait et chamboulait toute sa vie. Même le choix du pain qu'il achetait à l'épicerie les matins où il n'était pas en mission prenait un caractère nouveau et hautement important. Devait-il prendre celui de gauche ? Ou celui un peu biscornu ? Ou bien celui qui semblait trop cuit ? Ou encore…

Vers l'avant…

Le rideau d'écorce prit fin brusquement, comme si les arbres s'étaient tous déplacés en un cercle parfait autour de la clairière qu'ils couvaient de leurs branches. Celle-ci avait été aménagée des décennies auparavant en terrain d'entrainement, le numéro vingt-quatre pour être précis. La partie nord, occupée par quelques poteaux parfaitement alignés, criblés d'entailles et de brûlures, se fondait avec l'autre portion, dégagée de façon à laisser place à un éventuel combat. Ça et là, suspendues aux branches, quelques vieilles cibles semblaient hanter les lieux du bout de leurs chaînes. L'homme resta quelques instants immobile, à laisser vagabonder son regard de droite et de gauche, et une foule de souvenirs remonta à la surface de sa conscience. Acharnement, défis, victoires, promesses…

Il écarta ensuite ces sentiments insidieux de son esprit, se détourna de la trouée et marcha encore un peu pour venir s'appuyer au tronc d'un néflier. Un banal végétal, qui n'avait rien de particulier par rapport aux autres, si ce n'était que…

« Tu es en retard, fit une voix familière dans son dos. »

Un civil aurait identifié là un homme d'âge mûr. Un chûnin plutôt chevronné aurait ajouté que l'être en question était encore assez énergique pour faire vibrer dans sa gorge ces quelques mots pourtant anodins. Un de ses confrères expérimentés aurait senti la puissance pourtant habilement dissimulée qui habitait ce corps, car à une aussi courte distance, nul doute n'était permis. Lui le reconnut sur-le-champ. C'était donc cet homme qui lui avait donné rendez-vous…

Jiraiya, l'Ermite aux Crapauds, le Sannin légendaire.

« Oui, répondit-il, laconique et sans se retourner. J'ai aidé une vieille femme à traverser la rue, et puis j'ai dû la raccompagner chez elle… »

Un bref rire ponctua cette excuse.

« Tu n'as pas changé, élève de mon élève. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas si sûr de la véracité de cette constatation.

« Ouf, soupira l'autre. Les rues sont plutôt fréquentées à cette heure de la nuit. Tu as semé tes chers compagnons ?

– Ouais… Ces types sont coriaces, mais au final, j'ai pu les berner assez longtemps pour les avoir avec mon Sharingan. Ils ne devraient pas se réveiller avant un bon bout de temps. »

Il perçut la brève expiration de son interlocuteur, ce qui pouvait passer pour l'ébauche d'un rire discret. Puis il l'entendit remuer, déboucher un récipient et boire quelques gorgées, avant de sentir quelque chose entrer en contact avec sa cuisse. Poli, il se saisit de la gourde et, d'un index parfaitement assuré, fit glisser le masque de toile qui cachait la partie basse de son visage avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Le goût douceâtre du saké emplit sa bouche et descendit le long des parois de son œsophage. Une bonne cuvée, assurément. Lentement, il fit remonter le tissu, referma le récipient de bois et le rendit à son propriétaire. Les vapeurs commencèrent à agir, sans cependant suffire à chasser son désarroi ou à lui faire perdre la maitrise de lui-même.

Il espérait repartir de ce rendez-vous improvisé avec des réponses à ses interrogations et l'idée d'un chemin à suivre. Mais son vis-à-vis n'eut pas l'air de l'entendre de cette oreille.

« Raconte-moi, le pria-t-il. »

Le jõnin ne montra pas sa surprise et obéit, comme il l'avait toujours fait. A la différence que cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose en plus. Il fallut presque deux bonnes secondes pour identifier cette absence de retenue.

Il n'avait jamais été un grand bavard, mais là, soudain, il ressentait le besoin de parler, d'exprimer ce qu'il avait tut durant si longtemps… Mais il se contint. Il n'était pas l'un des meilleurs pour rien. Et le fait qu'il choisît de commencer par le début ne signifiait rien de plus que l'assurance d'être sur les mêmes bases que son interlocuteur.

« Minato-sensei est mort il y a neuf ans en scellant le Démon-renard dans le corps de son fils, commença-t-il doucement, et Sarutobi-sama a également perdu la vie dans la bataille. Celui qui fut nommé Hokage à leur place se nomme Shimura Danzô. »

Il avait toujours nommé celui-ci par sa fonction, sans s'attirer plus que quelques regards noirs de la part de ses plus dévoués partisans. Mais il s'était demandé si ce n'était pas lui qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la mort de son professeur, s'il ne devait pas faire des efforts pour éviter que cette blessure ne nuise à ce que Minato-sensei avait de plus cher, au point de lui sacrifier sa vie et celle de sa famille. Alors il avait essayé, s'était exercé devant son miroir, allant jusqu'à tirer la langue en une pantomime qui aurait fait hurler de rire ce cher Obito, mais c'avait été peine perdue. Au plus profond de lui se trouvait quelque chose qui avait empêché sa langue de coller la particule de respect au nom de son plus haut supérieur hiérarchique. Il s'était finalement résigné au traditionnel "Hokage-sama", et même cette appellation lui coûtait déjà pour être prononcée sur un ton neutre.

« Tout de suite, les choses se sont mises à bouger. »

Il n'avait aucune envie de décrire la lente évolution de son village, pas même pour son interlocuteur. Derrière lui, il pouvait presque le sentir écouter son récit, en analyser les moindres mots et les plus petites intonations de voix. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Jiraiya-sama avait été l'élève du troisième Hokage et le maître du quatrième. C'était un homme de valeurs et un excellent ninja, dévoué à son village depuis sa plus tendre enfance. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en lui, alors Konoha n'était plus.

« Aujourd'hui, la situation est une des pires que le village ait jamais eu à affronter. Tout le monde essaie de ne pas réagir, mais ils le voient. Tous. Surtout depuis… »

Surtout depuis qu'il n'y avait plus de clans. Nombre d'entre eux s'étaient vus disparaître, soufflés comme la flamme d'une bougie. Leurs noms résonnaient encore dans les mémoires : Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara, Inuzuka, Uchiwa… Les deux derniers tenaient bon, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Bien malin celui qui réussirait à deviner quoi que ce fût concernant les Aburame. Les membres de ce clan, perpétuellement affublés de vêtements amples, de haut-cols et de lunettes sombres, ne laissaient pas transparaître la plus petite émotion. A la rigueur, un Hyûga aurait pu déceler une hypothétique agitation suspecte dans les fluctuations des essaims qui peuplaient leur corps, mais ces derniers se savaient sur le fil du rasoir. Chaque jour et chaque nuit, à chaque seconde de leur vie, Hiashi et sa dynastie risquaient leur existence. Le Hokage était implacable, ne reculait devant rien et tolérait encore moins que ça. Or, ces derniers temps, des rumeurs circulaient sur leur comportement.

Auparavant, il avait fait ses classes avec Hyûga Kô, un chûnin relativement sociable pour une famille si distante en général. Mais ces derniers mois, celui-ci n'était guère visible dans le village et ne s'attardait jamais plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour pouvoir s'éclipser sans paraître impoli. De son avis, c'était une preuve plus qu'irréfutable que la situation se dégradait encore pour les shinobi aux yeux sans couleur.

« Oui, je sais, murmura Jiraiya, épargnant ainsi à son élève un récit de faits aussi dramatiques que la perte des principales forces militaires de son village. »

Un détail avait cependant toujours titillé la conscience du jõnin.

« Danzô n'est pas responsable de la disparition des Inuzuka, n'est-ce pas ? Ils sont les seuls pour lesquels il a remué tout le pays à leur recherche.

– En effet, répondit son vis-à-vis. »

Puis, comme s'il avait senti que cette réponse méritait d'être explicitée, il ajouta :

« En fait, Tsume et son clan ont décidé qu'il était temps pour eux de décider de leur manière d'œuvrer pour le village. Quelque chose en rapport avec "l'esprit de la meute", il me semble… J'avoue que je n'ai pas tout compris. »

Même si, le masque aidant, il restait aussi stoïque qu'à l'accoutumée, le jõnin se sentit tout d'un coup très las. Il voyait très bien quelle autre façon de servir Konoha il existait en dehors de celle qui impliquait de rester au bivouac et d'obéir du mieux que l'on pouvait aux ordres du Hokage, mais il évitait au maximum d'y songer. Si même lui commençait, beaucoup d'autres suivraient. Or, en ces temps troublés, nul ne pouvait se permettre ça.

Et le comportement du Sannin l'intriguait. Depuis le début, il l'aiguillait dans une direction, sans doute pour lui démontrer quelque chose, mais pour l'instant, le fils du Croc Blanc ne voyait pas vraiment quoi. Ou s'y refusait. Mais quoi qu'il pût en être, il reprit son rapport d'une voix lugubre :

« Les valeurs disparaissent. Les décrets tombent et certains ne tiennent pas. On a eu plus de déserteurs ces trois dernières années que sous le Troisième et le Quatrième réunis, et plus seulement des chûnin. »

Plusieurs noms défilèrent dans sa tête, accompagnés de visages aux presque identiques expressions fermées, qu'ils ne consentaient à laisser tomber qu'avec réticences et quelques litres de saké dans le sang. Genma et Raidô étaient perpétuellement sombres depuis la disparition d'Aoba en mission sept mois auparavant, Hayate allait jusqu'à délaisser sa farouche petite amie pour passer de plus en plus de temps seul, Gai se plongeait dans des exercices que lui-même jugeait "peut-être un petit peu excessifs" - ce qui, sur une échelle normale, équivalait à se tuer à l'entraînement durant des journées entières, le tout avec un enthousiasme délirant - et Izumo et Kotetsu, durant leurs tours de garde, laissaient parfois leur regard s'égarer dans des pensées dont ils s'extirpaient de plus en plus difficilement, à grand renfort de soupirs, de grimaces et de haussements d'épaules beaucoup trop fatalistes pour la tranquillité d'esprit du jõnin.

Le plus grave était que tout cela, il l'avait remarqué sans chercher à le voir.

« Je ne suis pas le seul. Certains pensent comme moi. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Konoha n'est plus la même. Konoha est… »

Il ne termina pas, mais les mots qu'il tut semblèrent tout de même résonner dans le silence environnant. Il faisait partie de ces guerriers qui avaient tout perdu, tout sacrifié au service de leur pays, et qui ne vivaient à présent plus que pour lui. Et quand ce pour quoi l'on respirait nous trahissait et nous abandonnait sans remord, lacéré et meurtri, la douleur était vive et la morsure cruelle. En ce qui concernait Konoha, la plaie menaçait de s'infecter.

Sa voix enfla doucement de colère, comme un raz-de-marée contenu auquel il maintint la bride serrée.

« C'est une course à l'élitisme. Chacun de nous doit être prêt à écraser les autres pour dominer, devenir le plus fort et briller aux yeux de ses supérieurs. On a instauré un nouveau système de classification des combattants pour valoriser les plus obéissants. On nous ordonne d'accomplir nos missions coûte que coûte, dut-on y abandonner un camarade. J'ai désobéi, ce qui m'a valu d'être… mis à pied, termina-t-il avec un rire sans joie. Pour faute professionnelle. Le temps que je - que l'on - me remette les idées en place. Ils ne manquent pas de me le rappeler tous les jours. »

Dans ses poches, ses poings se serrèrent à nouveau sous les réminiscences des humiliations quotidiennes et sa voix retomba comme un couperet : tranchante et définitive. D'une certaine manière, les réflexions de l'Ermite lui avaient permis d'y voir plus clair.

« Ce n'est pas cette ville que j'ai choisi de servir. Ce n'est pas cette Konoha. Konoha n'existe plus. »

Voilà, il l'avait dit. En quatre mots, il avait dressé un bilan réaliste de l'état des choses. Le silence reprit alors ses droits et il mit à profit ce moment de répit pour reprendre contenance. Il ne pensait pas qu'il lui serait si facile de laisser parler ses émotions. Il devait se ressaisir, où sa réputation d'austérité en prendrait un sacré coup. Non pas qu'il tînt particulièrement à cette image de lui, mais cela ne manquerait pas d'inquiéter Gai, ce qu'il ne voulait à aucun prix. Les choses étaient suffisamment difficiles sans qu'il y eût besoin d'y ajouter la perspective de l'Ombrageuse Panthère Verte de Konoha lui déclamant à longueur de journée des discours tonitruants sur la nécessité de combattre cette mélancolie qui ternissait le Printemps de sa Jeunesse, ainsi que celle de se voir materner nuit et jour comme un aspirant genin ou, tout aussi probablement, de se voir convier plusieurs fois par journée à des défis au moins aussi farfelus que leur énonciateur en combinaison d'élasthanne.

« La nuit est bien noire, observa le Sannin sans se retourner, arrachant son disciple à ses résurgences. »

Surpris par cette constatation qui tombait comme un cheveu dans la soupe, celui-ci tressaillit sans même lever son regard vers le ciel. Mais un léger frémissement dans les contrastes de l'ombre lui apprit que la lune avait refait son apparition.

« Ç'a été une chance pour me débarrasser de ces foutus Racines, grommela-t-il cependant.

– C'est aussi une chance pour ceux qui ont choisi d'œuvrer dans l'ombre. »

Le jeune homme en eut tout-à-coup assez de ne pas voir son interlocuteur et s'écarta du tronc pour aller se placer face à lui. Même dans la pénombre, il pouvait discerner sa stature imposante, sa longue toison blanche et l'énorme parchemin qu'il transportait toujours dans son dos. Il choisit alors de les amener lui-même sur les sentiers qu'il voulait explorer depuis le début, avec fermeté et franchise pour montrer qu'il était loin le temps où il était à l'Académie.

« Avez-vous des nouvelles des autres ? Savez-vous s'ils ont passé la frontière ? »

– Passé la frontière ? releva le Sannin. Bien sûr que non. Ils sont toujours là.

– Toujours là ? s'étonna-t-il. Vous voulez dire à Konoha ?

– Je veux dire en dehors de ces murs, mais ils servent Konoha. »

Il sentait le terrain sous ses pieds devenir de plus en plus pentu, instable et glissant comme les anneaux d'un serpent. Il était venu pour des réponses et se trouvait à présent avec encore plus de questions qu'à son arrivée. Celles-ci tournoyaient dans sa tête en un tourbillon fou qu'il arrivait cependant toujours à maintenir sous contrôle. Mais sa patience commençait à s'effriter et si cette situation perdurait, il risquait fort de perdre à nouveau son calme. Depuis le début de cette entrevue, il hésitait perpétuellement à laisser échapper la frustration bouillonnante qu'il tenait fermement en laisse depuis des années ou au contraire à la maintenir cachée, par crainte de ne plus pouvoir la maîtriser le lendemain, quand il ferait à nouveau face aux visages tirés de ses compagnons. En ces temps troublés, ils devaient rester soudés ou la Racine aurait gagné.

« Dis-moi, reprit à nouveau l'Ermite. Qu'est-ce que Konoha ? »

Stupéfait par une question qu'il ne pensait pas entendre un jour de la bouche de l'Ermite, le jeune homme leva à nouveau son œil unique vers le Sannin. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le jõnin finit par en venir à la conclusion que ce dernier ne plaisantait pas. Il réfléchit alors sérieusement à la question.

« Si je dis que Konoha est le village caché du pays du Feu et l'une des plus puissantes forces militaires de ce monde, je suppose que ce ne sera pas ce que vous attendiez…

– Tu supposes bien, admit l'autre.

– Dans ce cas… »

Il prit quelques minutes pour approfondir sa réflexion.

« Konoha est… Mes compagnons… Ma maison…

– Mais qu'est-ce qui fait que tu considères tes compagnons comme tes compagnons et ta maison comme ta maison ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont en commun ? »

Le jeune homme poursuivit sa réflexion durant quelques secondes avant de comprendre.

« Vous voulez dire… ?

– Tes compagnons te considèrent également comme tel, non ? Et ta maison, au-delà du bien matériel, n'est-ce pas simplement un endroit où tu te sens à l'aise et où tu peux te reposer ? Mais les liens qui t'unissent à toutes ces choses, par quoi sont-ils motivés ? »

Au loin, un hibou hulula et le jõnin resta silencieux.

« Je me demande encore si la question se pose, finit-il par avouer. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps vous n'êtes pas venu ici, mais les choses n'ont pas changé qu'en apparence. Konoha n'existe plus ! Pas le village auquel j'ai juré allégeance.

– Tu te trompes, affirma Jiraya avec une foi que le jônin lui envia. Konoha n'est pas morte. Elle est toujours en vie, dans le cœur de ceux qui croient en elle et se battront pour la sauvegarder. »

Les sourcils du jeune shinobi se froncèrent davantage. Cette fois-ci, le doute n'était plus permis.

« J'espérais que vous ne tenteriez pas de m'orienter dans cette direction, articula-t-il d'une voix ferme. Mais permettez-moi de vous donner mon avis : cela ne marchera pas. Trop nombreux sont ceux qui ont vécu la guerre. Ce qu'il s'est passé contre Kiri montre bien que nous devons rester unis. Personne ne voudra quitter le village dans la configuration actuelle, au risque de le voir tomber. Les autres villages n'attendent que cela : une dissension suffisante pour leur permettre de déborder nos frontières. Rares sont ceux qui voudront vous suivre dans cette voie, Jiraya-sama. Et si j'étais vous, je ne compterais pas trop sur leur fidélité. »

Comme à l'accoutumée, il n'en laissait rien paraitre, mais en lui-même, il sentait le désespoir sous une couche de lassitude. Étaient-ils donc tombés si bas ? Au point que l'un des plus grands ninjas de Konoha s'engage sur une telle voie et tente d'en corrompre d'autres ? De plus, lui était le fils du Croc Blanc, entièrement dévoué à son village, à défaut d'autres choses à chérir. Et cela, son interlocuteur était un des rares qui pouvait en prendre pleinement la mesure. Alors... Quoi ? À quoi cela rimait-il ? Avait-il donc déjà entrainé avec lui une partie des troupes ? Des membres haut-placé ? Jusqu'où la menace s'étendait déjà-t-elle sans que quiconque en ai conscience ? Devait-il chercher à arrêter le Sannin ? Là, tout de suite ? Il n'était pas certain de gagner et il était fort probable qu'à la vue du désordre qui s'ensuivrait, les patrouilles de cette nuit en éliminerait toutes les causes, Ninja Copieur ou pas.

Si seulement le Troisième n'était pas mort dans l'attaque du Démon...

L'Ermite garda un moment le silence, comme pour laisser le temps à la tension environnante de se graver dans le bois et la sève des arbres. Puis, d'une poussée du bassin, se détacha de celui auquel il était jusque-là appuyé et fit quelques pas en direction du terrain d'entraînement que l'on apercevait à la pâle lueur de l'astre de la nuit.

« Je ne t'obligerai pas à faire un choix qui te répugne, énonça-t-il finalement d'un ton grave. Ni aucun de tes compagnons. »

Puis il tourna lentement la tête de côté. Dans la pénombre, le jeu des rayons lunaires sur le contour de son profil le faisait paraître aussi terrible que sur les champs de bataille.

« Mais peut-être faudrait-il d'abord que vous sachiez ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ce soir là, il y a neuf ans. »

_~o~O~o~_

_~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~_

_~o~O~o~_

Les remarques enfantines fusaient, remplies de dégoût et de peur mélangés, sans tenir compte du maelström d'émotions qui brûlait dans les grands yeux indigo de leur victime : rage, chagrin, frustration, aigreur...

« Va-t-en !

– Éloigne-toi de nous, espèce de sale monstre !

– Vous dites n'importe quoi, '_ttebayo_ ! rétorquait-il toujours. Je suis celui qui deviendra le prochain Hokage, et ce jour-là vous reconnaîtrez enfin ma valeur ! »

Généralement, les yeux de ses tortionnaires ne prenaient même plus la peine de s'agrandir d'incrédulité, mais se plissaient immédiatement pour accompagner le grand éclat de rire qui suivait invariablement sa réplique passionnée, à laquelle il croyait pourtant plus que tout.

« Quel idiot !

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

– Toi, Hokage ? Qui voudrait d'un monstre comme Hokage ? »

Et le rire se divisait, au nombre des bouches qui lui donnaient naissance, pour ficher par dizaines ses pointes acérées dans son cœur tendre. Cette fois-ci cependant, le gamin renonça à leur mettre une raclée, et ce pour trois raisons. La première était que ses adversaires étaient de toute évidence en supériorités numérique et musculaire, et qu'avec ses piètres – pour le moment – capacités en ninjutsu, il avait plus de chances de se faire lamentablement écraser, comme quasiment à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait impliqué dans un affrontement. De cette raison-là découlait la deuxième : il n'éprouvait aucune sympathie pour les blessures corporelles et psychologiques qui accompagnaient invariablement la défaite. Malgré sa tendance naturelle à voir sans cesse le verre à moitié plein, il pouvait ruminer ces sombres pensées une bonne partie de la nuit, durant les heures où le sommeil le fuyait au profit des désagréables réminiscences de ce qui faisait son quotidien.

La troisième et dernière, c'était qu'il serait une nouvelle fois la cause de l'inquiétude d'Iruka-sensei. Et cela, son tuteur ne le méritait pas. Il était la seule personne qui se préoccupait un tant soit peu de l'orphelin qu'il était, et ce malgré toutes les bêtises qu'il avait réussi à accumuler durant ses neuf années de vie.

Alors l'enfant fit volte-face sous les insultes et les brimades de ses camarades et quitta la cour de récréation de l'Académie à toutes jambes. Les leçons de la journée étaient finis et personne ne s'inquiéterait de lui, pas même Iruka-sensei, qui savait qu'il lui prenait parfois l'envie de s'isoler et qui, de toute manière, n'irait pas le trouver ce soir. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que l'enfant ne fuyait pas la compagnie des autres, mais qu'au contraire il travaillait dur pour gagner leur estime. Et la veille, avant de rentrer encore plus tard que d'habitude à son logis, il avait enfin réussi.

La course effrénée à laquelle il s'adonnait secouait sa tignasse blonde dans tous les sens, attisant ces sensations de légèreté et d'ivresse qu'il affectionnait tant. Les affronts dont il avait été victime étaient à présent derrière lui et un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres tandis qu'il filait le plus vite qu'il le pouvait à travers les rues bondées de travailleurs lassés. Il était depuis longtemps habitué aux regards méprisants et aux grimaces dédaigneuses qui naissaient sur son passage, aussi n'y prêtait-il même plus attention. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il en avait toujours été ainsi, de même que les insultes et ce mot, « monstre », qui revenait sans cesse et dont il ignorait aujourd'hui encore l'origine. On l'appelait déjà ainsi bien avant qu'il ne peinturlurât les visages des cinq Hokage ou ne se mît à répondre aux adultes.

Une paire de jambes surgit tout à coup dans son champ de vision et, emporté par son élan, il ne put les éviter. Le choc, s'il ébranla à peine le colosse auquel elles appartenaient, jeta douloureusement le garçon à terre. Mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux, ce fut pour contempler le même air cruel qu'affichaient les mères à la sortie de l'Académie, lorsqu'elles venaient fièrement chercher leur progéniture et que leurs yeux tombaient sans le vouloir sur cette silhouette solitaire assise sur une balançoire, qui les contemplait avec douleur et envie. Serrant les dents une énième fois depuis qu'il s'était levé, il se remit sur ses jambes et reprit sa course, sans s'excuser. De toute manière, l'imprécation qui lui fut lancée aurait quand même existé. Alors, à quoi bon faire des efforts ? Ce soir, il avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus important à faire.

Il devait savoir si la technique sur laquelle il avait tant travaillé fonctionnait en situation réelle. Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit pour la tester.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, le temps qu'il parvînt à son but, haletant et en sueur. Mais quelques secondes lui suffirent pour se relever et, tout excité par la proximité de cet instant pour lequel il avait tant travaillé, il ne put s'empêcher de prononcer un petit discours en son honneur, persuadé que, des générations plus tard, de valeureux ninjas viendraient se recueillir en cet endroit.

« Et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, le futur Hokage va enfin utiliser sa toute première technique, créée et maîtrisée par lui-même en personne, '_ttebayo _! Vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux !

Là-dessus, il joignit les mains, ferma les yeux et s'apprêtait à prononcer l'incantation quand un sifflement rompit net sa concentration. Surpris, le gamin rouvrit les yeux et chercha la provenance de ce murmure intempestif. Mais personne ne se trouvait avec lui, la rue était déserte. Perplexe, il choisit néanmoins de retourner à ses occupations, non sans bafouiller une explication qui pût tenir la route. Cette légère tendance à parler sans interlocuteur était née de sa perpétuelle solitude et il s'était ainsi rendu compte qu'on se sentait moins esseulé si l'on s'acceptait soi-même pour compagnie.

« Ah ah... Le futur Hokage entend des voix, c'est mauvais signe. Hé hé... Bon, ben c'est pas tout, ça, mais il est temps pour moi de... »

Mais le sifflement reprit, nerveux, insistant.

Cette fois-ci, l'enfant était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait bel et bien entendu un chuchotement, mais il eut beau regarder une nouvelle fois de tout côté, le plaisantin qui se moquait de la sorte de sa magnifique personne n'était nulle part en vue. De plus en plus déboussolé, il appela cependant :

« Ohé ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

– Vas-tu donc la fermer, petit impertinent ? lui fut-il répondu. »

Profondément vexé de se voir interpelé de la sorte, l'enfant se dirigea vers le mur de pierre sur sa gauche et entreprit de l'escalader. Il était certain que cette voix provenait du petit toit à pignon, mais lorsqu'il y parvint, il n'y trouva personne. Juste une grenouille qui lui tournait le dos et regardait quelque chose.

En direction des bains publics pour femmes.

Peu désireux de se faire surprendre à cet endroit car persuadé que personne ne le croirait s'il niait totalement se trouver ici pour espionner les filles – quel intérêt cela pouvait-il avoir de toute façon ? – il s'aplatit et rampa en direction du batracien, dont la présence suscitait son étonnement de petit garçon. Combien de fois avait-il tenté d'en attraper près des bassins et des petits étangs du village ? Cette fois-ci, il pourrait peut-être en lâcher une dans la salle de classe pour faire hurler ces pimbêches qui le regardaient de haut. Tout émoustillé devant cette opportunité de réaliser un ancien projet ambitieux mais avorté, l'enfant s'approcha très lentement de l'animal, tendit tout aussi doucement la main et, d'un coup sec, s'en saisit d'une poigne ferme et le souleva de terre. Tout heureux, il retint un cri de joie et l'amena devant son visage pour contempler sa prise dans toute sa splendeur... et laissa échapper un borborygme étranglé.

La bouche de la grenouille formait un cercle parfait et épousait de ce fait la boule de verre cerclée de cuir qui dépassait de celle-ci.

Il resta plusieurs secondes stupéfait avant de réaliser la chose : cette grenouille n'était pas un amphibien ordinaire, elle contenait un trésor ! Les yeux brillants, il ponctionna le gros tube de ses petits doigts et tira. Celui-ci commençait à venir, mais...

« Lâche-ça immédiatement ! Et retourne jouer au bac à sable, espèce de sale morveux ! »

De stupeur, le garçon poussa un hurlement et tomba à la renverse. Le toit en pente et la loi universelle de la gravité eurent raison de lui et il roula jusqu'au bord pour ensuite aller s'aplatir au sol. Le choc qui en résulta se répercuta dans chacune de ses vertèbres jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne. Sous ses yeux, le ciel bleu parsemé de voiles blancs oscilla avant de se distordre. Sonné, il attendit de reprendre ses esprits, mais plusieurs cris féminins se firent alors entendre.

« J'ai entendu du bruit sur le mur !

– Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

– Je n'ai rien vu !

– Hiiiiii ! Un pervers ! »

D'autres cris identiques s'élevèrent de l'intérieur de l'onsen et, peu désireux de se retrouver mêlé à une telle situation, le gamin se releva, tituba quelques mètres puis, une fois sa démarche stabilisée, se mit à courir. Rapidement, il rejoignit l'une des principales rues et se faufila entre les passants, sans hésiter à en bousculer quelques-uns. Les regards seraient les mêmes, de toute façon. Un « C'est lui, c'est le m...! » retentit dans son dos, mais il ignora à la fois le cri et la trace qu'il laissa dans son cœur.

Plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin, il prit une rue plus petite sur la droite et bifurqua encore plusieurs fois avant de s'arrêter, essoufflé, au milieu d'un bosquet d'arbres au port altier dont le feuillage touffu masquait partiellement la lumière du soleil. Là, il s'effondra à genoux pour chercher son souffle pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'un étrange gargouillis ne se fît entendre au niveau du sol.

Durant sa chute et sa course, il n'avait pas lâché la grenouille, et l'avait même serrée si fort qu'il put constater avec effarement que les yeux lui sortaient presque de la tête. Soucieux, il desserra son emprise et remarqua également que l'objet qu'elle avait dans sa bouche tout à l'heure avait disparu. Une bouffée d'amertume l'envahit à la pensée qu'il l'avait peut-être laissé tomber au milieu de la foule et qu'un autre pouvait être en train d'en profiter. Mais non, c'était impossible. Il l'aurait tout de même entendu, ou au moins senti tomber. Non, la réponse était ailleurs.

Dans l'estomac de la grenouille.

Le garçon renversa alors l'animal et le secoua de toutes ses forces, de haut en bas et de bas en haut, persuadé que c'était là la seule solution pour le voir recracher ce qui lui appartenait à lui, parce que c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé, et qu'il refusait de laisser un trésor lui passer sous le nez, voix ou pas voix, grenouille ou pas grenouille, _dattebayo_ ! Mais le batracien resta obstinément bouche close, ce qui conduisit l'enfant à se relever pour l'empoigner à deux mains et le secouer encore plus fort.

« Crache, crache, crache, crache... Mais tu vas le cracher, '_ttebayo_ ? »

Capitulant enfin, la bouche de l'amphibien s'ouvrit. S'agrandit. S'agrandit encore, démesurément, défiant toutes les lois universelles, et ce jusqu'à finalement recracher la tête et les épaules d'un homme.

L'enfant en resta bouche bée plusieurs secondes avant de pousser un hurlement terrifié et de lâcher la bête pour tomber sur les fesses, sous le choc. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur se crispa plus fort que jamais, puis se mit à marteler son thorax dans tous les sens, comme s'il cherchait à tout prix à s'en extirper pour trouver un logeur plus tranquille. Les yeux écarquillés, le garçonnet fixa l'homme inanimé dont plus des deux tiers du corps disparaissaient encore à l'intérieur du batracien. Le temps s'égrena, lentement, jusqu'à ce que l'organe vital se calmât, que le sang circulât moins vite et que l'adrénaline retombât. Alors l'éphèbe se ressaisit et, après s'être assuré qu'aucun mouvement de sa part ne conduirait le mort à revenir de l'Au-delà pour l'attaquer sauvagement, se campa de nouveau sur ses jambes pour s'approcher tout doucement de l'objet de son attention. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait également la grenouille, qu'il assimilait à un monstre déguisé pour avoir ainsi pu avaler un homme en entier. À bien y regarder, celui-ci était d'ailleurs assez corpulent, et plutôt vieux à en croire ses longs cheveux encore plus blancs que les quelques flocons qui s'amusaient à visiter la cité par les plus rudes soirs d'hiver. Prudemment, l'enfant contourna le cadavre et, malgré son appréhension à l'idée d'entrevoir ce que les adultes considéraient comme porteur de maux et de chagrin, osa poser les yeux sur son visage.

Sur le front du mort était ceint un bandeau métallique portant le kanji « huile ». Sa bouche béait, comme s'il avait poussé un cri infini qui avait finalement cessé sans pour autant décrisper les muscles de sa mâchoire. La pâleur de sa peau était accentuée par deux fines rigoles écarlates, qui s'étaient écoulées de ses yeux écarquillés telles des larmes de sang. Ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême complétaient cette macabre découverte. Fasciné, le garçon approcha lentement son visage du sien.

Était-ce à cela que l'on ressemblait lorsque l'on était mort ?

Soudain, un long gémissement lugubre sembla résonner de nulle part, ce qui eut pour effet de faire bondir l'enfant qui retomba à nouveau sur son derrière. Le macchabée frémit, puis remua, et le garçonnet recula à toute vitesse sur ses quatre membres, fesses à ras du sol, si vite que son crâne rebondit contre le tronc de l'arbre qu'il heurta dans sa fuite éperdue. À nouveau groggy, il laissa le temps filer sans même le voir et, lorsqu'il s'en remit à nouveau, ce fut pour constater que le mort, loin d'être mort, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vivant.

Celui-ci terminait de s'extirper du batracien qui, une fois délivré, émit un coassement confus avant de disparaître dans un bruissement feutré et un épais nuage de fumée. Puis il s'assit en tailleur et se frotta l'arrière du crâne, une grimace douloureuse gravée sur son visage. Son autre main serrait une longue-vue.

Le garçonnet tentait encore de faire le lien entre toutes ces informations et de trouver une explication plausible à ce qui lui était arrivé ces dix dernières minutes quand l'homme, qui cernait les environs, posa son regard sur lui. Aussitôt, l'expression de son visage passa de l'égarement à une vive irritation.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris, blanc-bec ? »

Le gamin en fut presque effrayé, mais ce timbre de voix lui parut beaucoup trop familier.

« Eh mais... Mais c'est vous qui me parliez tout à l'heure, à côté de l'onsen !

– Exactement ! Pourquoi, tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'un gamin comme toi est venu me déranger à un moment si crucial ?

– Mais si vous n'êtes pas mort, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans cette... »

Tous les éléments s'imbriquèrent alors les uns aux autres comme les pièces d'un puzzle. Cet homme, ce vieil être qu'il avait en face de lui, était un shinobi suffisamment puissant pour effectuer une technique lui permettant d'entrer et de sortir d'une rainette sans faire de mal à celle-ci. Et par-dessus le marché...

« Vous espionnez les filles ? s'indigna-t-il en le montrant du doigt.

– Non, ignare ! rugit l'autre. Je... récolte des informations.

– Des informations ? répéta l'enfant, qui n'y comprenait plus rien. Mais... Mais vous êtes qui, '_ttebayo_ ? »

À cette question, l'inconnu sembla soudain perdre toute colère et se racla la gorge avec un petit air satisfait. Puis il se leva et rejeta soudain ses cheveux en arrière avant de prendre une drôle de pose. Ses jambes écartées et fléchies se placèrent l'une en retrait par rapport à l'autre, et ses bras s'étendirent dans la même position, à l'horizontale, comme s'il tenait un arc et s'apprêtait à décocher une flèche.

« Merci de poser la question, déclama-t-il comme une réplique de théâtre Kabuki. Je suis un Ermite du Mont Myoboku, mais on m'appelle aussi l'Ermite des Crapauds ! Je suis le grand Jiraya ! Souviens-toi de ce nom ! »

Il resta plusieurs secondes immobile, drapé dans sa comique majesté, avant de se laisser tomber à terre avec des gémissements de douleur et des marmonnements sur son dos bloqué et le fait d'être resté trop longtemps dans la même position. Le garçonnet, qui se demandait quelle réaction il convenait d'adopter, rangea cette préoccupation dans la catégorie des questions rhétoriques et reprit :

« Vous parliez d'informations, mais je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport avec les bains publics.

– Faut-il vraiment tout t'expliquer ? ronchonna l'Ermite qui achevait de se décoincer. Je suis écrivain, expliqua-t-il en fouillant dans son kataginu pour en sortir un petit livre dont il lui montra la couverture. Et j'ai besoin de stimuler mon inspiration, sinon adieu gagne-pain.

– « Le Paradis du Batifolage » lut l'enfant. Je ne connais pas ce... »

Tout se recoupa alors dans son esprit. La longue-vue, le titre, les bains...

« Vous écrivez des livres cochons ? hurla-t-il en le pointant du doigt une nouvelle fois.

– Mais non, espèce d'inculte ! C'est de la Littérature, de l'Art...

– Du lard ? N'importe quoi ! Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux dégoûtant, espèce d'Ermite pervers ! À votre âge, vous devriez avoir honte !

– Tais-toi, insolent ! Tu ne sais rien des choses de ce monde, tu ne sais même rien du tout, alors ne vas pas juger de ce que tu es incapable de comprendre ! »

Le garçon baissa la tête et sourit. À cause de sa touffe blonde, le vieux pervers ne le voyait peut-être pas, mais il allait se faire un plaisir de lui expliquer sa pensée. Ramenant ses membres près du reste de son corps, il se releva lentement et pesait en même temps le poids des mots qu'il allait prononcer. Il les sentit naître une nouvelle fois en lui, se gonfler de sa volonté et rugir dans ses entrailles. Alors il redressa le visage et chercha à travers son regard à toucher son interlocuteur au plus profond de lui-même. Et ses paroles portaient toute la détermination du monde lorsqu'il déclara :

« Il y a une chose que je sais : c'est que je deviendrai le plus grand de tous les Hokage, et que rien ni personne ne m'arrêtera. Et le plus vite possible, pour remplac... »

Il se tut soudain et sa figure devint rouge, comme s'il avait laissé échapper un mot de trop. Et comme son interlocuteur le considérait à présent d'un regard trop perçant à son goût, il détourna le regard. Il détestait cela, mais en l'occurrence, il n'avait pas le choix.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à remplacer l'actuel Hokage ? s'enquit l'autre. Il ne te plaît pas ? »

À cette interrogation, le blondinet baissa la tête. Ce n'était pas des choses qu'il convenait de dire, mais...

« Ce n'est pas ça... marmonna-t-il. »

À présent nerveux, il se retenait de danser d'un pied sur l'autre ou de trahir ses émotions de quelque manière que ce fût. Devait-il dévoiler ce genre de choses ? Dans son esprit, puissance rimait avec sagesse, donc peut-être que cet homme pas net pourrait lui indiquer une route à suivre...

« On m'a emmené le voir, une fois. Il m'a parlé et il m'a dit... des choses que ne devrait normalement pas dire un Hokage. »

Il sentait le regard de son interlocuteur sur sa figure cachée par les mèches, mais refusa de développer cet épisode de sa vie. À l'époque, il avait ardemment réagi, et même les deux coups qu'il avait encaissés jusqu'à en avoir la tête qui tournait ne l'avaient pas réduit au silence. Ce qui s'en était chargé, en revanche, c'avait été de voir l'image qu'il s'était faite de cet homme austère qui dirigeait le village voler en éclats pour laisser place à une réalité à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. C'avait été la chute d'une icône et d'un idéal. Il avait mis du temps à s'en remettre, au grand dam de son tuteur qui s'était inquiété de le voir si morose, l'enfant n'ayant pas été autorisé à le mettre dans la confidence de cette entrevue. Il n'y en avait eue qu'une, mais depuis, il évitait le chef du village à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Il ne parlerait pas des deux entrainements secrets qu'il avait eu. Il ne voulait plus jamais y repenser.

« Moi, quand je serai Hokage, le travail ne sera jamais plus important que les amis. Aucun ninja ne devrait avoir à sacrifier un de ses compagnons pour la réussite d'une mission. Et provoquer la guerre pour devenir plus fort... Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Non, il n'était absolument pas d'accord et ne le serait jamais. Il sentait au plus profond de lui, dans chacun de ses os et dans les myriades de gouttes de sang qui arpentaient ses veines, que Konoha, ce n'était pas cela. Ce qu'il avait appris lors des rares fois où il avait daigné écouter en cours d'Histoire ou de ses discussions avec Iruka-sensei ne correspondait pas du tout à la réalité actuelle telle qu'il la percevait. C'était comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Un élément essentiel, mais que personne ne voyait...

La voix du vieil Ermite, oublié jusque-là, l'arracha à ses sombres rêveries.

« Pff... Toi, Hokage ? Ne dis pas de bêtises, gamin. Tu n'as sans doute pas plus d'une dizaine d'années et tu crois que tous tes rêves se réaliseront juste parce que tu le veux ?

– Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas idiot, _'ttebayo_ ! rétorqua le garçonnet. Le Hokage est le plus puissant ninja du village, ce qui veut dire que pour atteindre ce rang, je devrai me battre contre tous ceux que je croiserai, pour les écraser un par un, _'ttebayo_. Et pour ça, je m'entraîne dur !

– Tu t'entraînes dur ? répéta l'homme sur un ton las. As-tu au moins un instructeur particulier ? »

L'enfant ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Un ricanement accueillit cette absence de défense.

« Ou alors, plus vraisemblablement, tu n'es qu'un élève parmi tant d'autres à l'Académie et tu ne sais même pas lancer un shuriken. Écoute petit, tu reconsidéreras ça dans quelques ann...

– Mais bien sûr que j'ai un instructeur ! s'écria alors le garçon sur une impulsion. Et un fort, en plus, _dattebayo_ !

– Ah oui ?

– Oui !

– De quel niveau ?

– D'un grand niveau ! insista-t-il.

– Mais oui, je te crois...

– Mais je vous jure que c'est vrai ! La preuve : vous le connaissez !

– Ah oui ? Et qui est-ce ? »

Qui ? Qui ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, aucun nom à proposer, pour la bonne et simple raison que cela n'était qu'un gros mensonge. Qui irait accorder un instructeur particulier à celui que tous considéraient comme un paria et rejetaient sans préambule ? Iruka-sensei était son tuteur, mais ce n'était aussi qu'un chûnin-enseignant. Or, le futur Hokage se devait d'être placé sous la tutelle d'un homme fort, savant et...

...Et bien ça alors.

« C'est vous, '_ttebayo_ ! »

L'autre quitta aussitôt sa mine narquoise pour la surprise, avant d'éclater de rire. À nouveau profondément vexé, le garçonnet serra les poings, mais ne dit rien. Il avait suffisamment l'habitude des moqueries pour que celle-ci lui passât au-dessus de la tête. Et puis, ce n'était pas ce vieux pervers qui allait l'arrêter. Un homme capable de maîtriser une telle technique de Camouflage-Dans-La-Grenouille méritait d'être l'instructeur du prochain Hokage. Et il avait intérêt à accepter.

Entretemps, l'homme réussit à se calmer suffisamment pour articuler entre deux hoquets :

« Écoute petit, c'était très drôle, vraiment... Mais il se trouve que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, ni avec qui que ce soit, et...

– Mais vous êtes fort ! protesta-t-il. Vous devez être mon entraîneur, _dattebayo_ !

– Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtu ! Je viens de te dire que... »

Mais l'enfant, furieux de se voir une nouvelle fois écarté et bien décidé à ne pas laisser passer une occasion pareille, osa enfin s'approcher de l'inconnu et se campa fermement devant lui, tout son corps penché vers l'avant et tendu à l'extrême. Ses yeux indigo ne lâchaient pas les pupilles qui leur faisaient face.

« Écoutez-moi bien, espèce de vieil Ermite pervers ! Je...

– Bon, très bien ! le coupa son interlocuteur. »

Coupé dans son élan, le gamin resta plusieurs secondes la bouche béante, mais finit par la refermer, pour cependant la rouvrir aussitôt.

« C'est vrai ? C'est vrai ? s'assura-t-il les yeux brillants.

– Oui, c'est vrai, confirma l'Ermite. Mais d'abord il faut que tu passes une épreuve. Et ce ne sera que si tu la réussis que j'accepterai de te prendre pour élève.

– Pas de souci, l'Ermite pas net ! Votre épreuve, je vais la passer les doigts dans le nez, et ensuite on commencera aussitôt l'entraînement !

– Aussitôt, peut-être pas, mais je m'assurerai que tu deviennes suffisamment fort pour être Hokage. Bon, tu es prêt ?

– Totalement prêt ! Dépêchez-vous de me la donner, cette épreuve !

– Parfait. Dans ce cas, tu vas devoir... »

Le garçonnet fléchit bras et jambes, déterminé à donner le meilleur de lui-même afin de prouver qu'il était digne de devenir Hokage. L'Ermite fit encore durer le suspens quelques secondes avant de finalement lâcher :

« ...Me ramener ici-même une jolie jeune fille, avec de belles formes, dans les dix secondes qui viennent après mon « top ». Top ! »

L'enfant en resta abasourdi.

« Quoi ? explosa-t-il finalement. Vous ne pensez encore qu'à vous...

– Neuf secondes, décompta l'autre avec un grand sourire narquois.

– ...rincer l'œil ? Espèce de sale bonhomme, je vais vous... !

– Huit secondes.

– Et comment voulez-vous que je ramène une jolie fille ici...

– Sept secondes.

– ...en moins de dix secondes, espèce de dégoûtant personnage ? Je...

– Six secondes, poursuivit-il en feignant de s'absorber dans la contemplation de l'écorce d'un frêne.

– En fait, vous ne cherchez qu'à vous débarrasser de moi, avouez !

– J'avoue surtout que tu es en train de perdre ton temps, et qu'à ce train-là, le futur Hokage se retrouvera comme le mioche qu'il est réellement, à retourner écouter ses professeurs comme simple élève de l'Académie... Cinq secondes, ajouta-t-il après un bâillement sonore. »

Le garçon choisit finalement de rester coi et d'activer ses méninges. Même s'il se mettait à courir dès maintenant, il ne réussirait guère à faire plus de quelques mètres, et dans l'optique même...

« Quatre secondes, perçut-il. »

...où il réussirait à approcher une fille jeune, jolie et qui accepterait de le suivre pour rencontrer un vieux pervers, jamais il ne pourrait la ramener à temps pour empêcher ledit pervers de retourner dans sa grenouille...

« Trois secondes. »

...pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Surtout si ce vieux faisait en plus exprès d'accélérer le temps. Lorsque cette histoire serait terminée, il se ferait un plaisir de...

Ah mais...

« Dites, si je réussis, vous me prendrez réellement comme élève ?

– Un Ermite n'a qu'une parole, gamin. Deux secondes. »

Alors il ne prit plus aucunement le temps de réfléchir. Il possédait une et une seule carte maîtresse, et s'il ne décidait pas à l'utiliser maintenant, autant affirmer qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile pas fichu de prendre une décision. Balayant ses doutes et ses peurs, il joignit ses mains en un sceau incantatoire et exécuta sa technique suprême, celle qu'il avait travaillée avec tant d'ardeur...

« Une..., poursuivit implacablement Jiraya.

– Sexy-métamorphose ! »

_~o~O~o~_

_~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~_

_~o~O~o~_

_Haine_.

Sous ses traits neutre de petit garçon, il les haïssait, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Les rejetait. À chaque fois qu'il croisait une de ces silhouettes pâles au masque placide et aux yeux de glace, qu'il en frôlait une, il mourait d'envie de se jeter de côté pour éviter tout contact. Ils le répugnaient. N'avaient pas le droit de vivre quand un autre était mort pour eux, un membre de leur propre famille, dans le dédain et l'indifférence la plus totale, sous prétexte qu'il était deuxième-né.

_Haine_.

Elle était là, comme un souffle putride envers ceux qui la provoquaient, mais ô combien douce et viscérale compagne. Car tout en étant seul, il ne l'était pas.

Mais ce typhon de sentiments négatifs, il le cachait soigneusement en lui-même. À dix ans, il avait depuis longtemps mis des chaînes à son cœur, les avait serrées le plus fort qu'il l'avait pu et verrouillé à triple tour la porte qui y menait. Ainsi, personne n'y aurait jamais accès. Pas même lui.

Amer, il songea qu'ils seraient tous effrayés de le voir tel qu'il était réellement, le garçon orphelin, l'enfant-prodige, le petit génie de la branche parallèle. Et lui, sous ses courbettes impeccables et sa loyauté sans faille, les détestait tous autant qu'ils étaient, ces fiers guerriers lâches aux cœurs de pierre. Même s'il savait que lorsqu'il serait enfin devenu plus puissant qu'eux tous, il lui faudrait tout de même obéir et servir ceux qui avaient brisé sa vie. Et surtout ce chef arrogant, puissant combattant, mais incapable d'engendrer un seul digne successeur. Deux enfants, deux filles. Deux faiblardes. L'aînée ne méritait même pas d'avoir de près ou de loin quelque chose à voir avec l'illustre nom des Hyûga.

_Haine_.

Parce que le Destin en avait décidé ainsi et l'avait fait oiseau parmi les siens, il l'avait également taxé d'une cage aux barreaux certes fins, mais plus solides que l'alliage le plus résistant. Et la serrure, il l'arborait sur son front, sous ces bandages qu'il portait en permanence. Il détestait son reflet, éternel rappel d'un assujettissement sans issue ni espoir. La liberté, les sentiments... Tout cela n'était qu'affaires de faibles.

Lui était tout, sauf cela.

_Haine_.

Et il en serait toujours ainsi.

_Haine, Haine, Haine, Haine, Haine, Haine, Haine, Haine, Haine_...

_~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~_

_~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~_

_~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~_

_~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~_

___~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~_

Vocabulaire :

**ANBU** : mot-valise qui désigne l'_Escouade spéciale de tactique et d'assassinat_. Ils sont chargés des missions les plus périlleuses (assassinats, escortes, espionnage, garde du _Kage_). Ils sont totalement dédiés à leur village et, de ce fait, portent un pseudonyme choisis par leur _Kage_ et arborent un masque. À Konoha, ce masque est à l'effigie d'un animal.

**Chakra** : résultat du malaxage de l'énergie corporelle et de l'énergie spirituelle situées en chaque être vivant. Ce processus est un pré-requis pour l'utilisation de techniques de _ninjutsu_, mais ciblé simplement dans une partie précise du corps, cela peut donner des capacités surhumaines à un ninja (briser la roche, marcher sur l'eau, grimper aux arbres, courir très vite…)

**Daimyo **: c'est le chef d'un pays, l'équivalent d'un président chez nous. A ne pas confondre avec l'Hokage, car si celui-ci combat pour lui, le Daimyo pourvoit aux besoin de la cité-ninja qui lui a juré allégeance.

**Dôjutsu** : _art d'utiliser les pupilles_. Est dit des yeux possédant un pouvoir spécial. Le Sharingan, le Byakugan et le Rinnegan sont les trois dôjutsu du manga, chacun appartenant à un unique clan (technique héréditaire) et ayant des capacités spécifiques. Néanmoins, ils peuvent être obtenus par une personne non affiliée au clan d'origine par transplantation.

**Genin** : _ninja de classe inférieure_. Grade obtenu par un shinobi après avoir passé l'examen Genin au sortir de l'Académie ninja. Il s'agit de maîtriser les techniques de bases (transformation, permutation, clonage…) et de savoir lancer correctement les diverses armes de jet. Grade le plus bas dans la hiérarchie des ninjas.

**Genjutsu **: art des illusions et des artifices. Type de technique qui consiste à injecter du chakra de façon à perturber les liaisons synaptiques du cerveau, afin de faire croire à un adversaire qu'il voit, entend et sent des choses réelles.

**Hokage** : littéralement _ombre de feu_. C'est le chef des forces militaire du pays du Feu. Bien qu'indépendant, il est tenu de soutenir son daimyo en cas de guerre, quel que soit le différent.

**Jônin** : _ninja de classe supérieure_. Ils sont l'élite des ninjas de leur pays. ce sont eux qui sont envoyés lors des guerres pour régir les troupes militaires. Ils réalisent des missions délicates comportant plusieurs assassinats ou des rassemblements d'informations. Ils ont également le grade nécessaire pour se voir attribuer la formation d'une équipe de genins.

**Kataginu** : casaque à ailettes pliées très larges.

**Kekkei Genkai :** _technique limitée à l'héritage par le sang_, plus couramment appelée "technique héréditaire". Ce sont des capacité transmise génétiquement au sein d'un clan, ne pouvant être en principe imitée ou dupliquée en dehors des lignées dudit clan, sauf par transplantation. On distingue deux grands types de techniques héréditaires, l'un d'eux étant les dôjutsu.

**Konoha **: _feuille d'arbre_. Konoha est le village caché du pays du Feu, souvent surnommé "village de la Feuille".

**Ninjutsu** : art du ninja par excellence, art d'utiliser le chakra. Pour exécuter une technique de Ninjutsu, il faut malaxer son chakra et effectuer une séquence de signes incantatoires. Selon l'affinité de son chakra, un ninja peut réaliser une technique de l'élément Feu, Terre, Eau, Foudre ou Vent.

**Onsen** : bain thermal japonais. Il s'agit de bains chauds, lieux de détente et de relaxation, dont l'eau est généralement issue de sources volcaniques.

**Sannin **: les trois Sannin légendaires se nomment Jiraya, Tsunade et Orochimaru. Ce sont des ninjas très puissants, qui ont jadis fait partie de la même équipe. Ce surnom leur a été attribué par l'ancien dirigeant du village caché de la Pluie, Hanzô. Lors d'une précédente guerre, ce dernier leur a laissé la vie sauve, acceptant la victoire de Konoha, à la seule condition qu'ils portent à jamais le nom de "Sannin", en réponse à leur bravoure.

**Sharingan** : _œil copiant tournoyant_. Dôjutsu spécifique du clan Uchiwa, caractérisé en apparence par un iris rouge cerclé de jusqu'à trois tomoe (sortes de virgules) noires. Il s'éveille généralement au début de la vie de ninja du possesseur, sous le coup d'une violente émotion, et se décline sous la même contrainte en plusieurs stades d'évolution : une meilleur perception qui augmente les réflexe (un tomoe), une mémoire mimétique lui permettant de copier toutes les techniques sauf héréditaires (deux tomoe), et une meilleure aptitude pour le genjutsu ainsi que la capacité d'anticiper les mouvements de l'adversaire (trois tomoe). Contrairement aux autres dôjutsu, il peut se rétracter et laisser la place au réel iris de l'utilisateur.

**Shinobi** : ninja de sexe masculin. En opposition à _Kunoichi_, qui désigne un ninja de sexe féminin.

**Signes incantatoires** : on les forme avec les mains, ils servent à malaxer le chakra suivant la technique que l'on souhaite utiliser. Il existe douze signes incantatoires de bases qui correspondent aux douze signes du zodiaque chinois. Certaines techniques peuvent nécessiter jusqu'à dix signes, mais uniquement les plus compliquées. De la précision et de la vitesse de la séquence peut dépendre l'issue d'un combat.

**Village caché : **base militaire d'un pays où sont regroupés les combattants ninjas.


End file.
